The Known and The Unknown Returns
by LondonRose98
Summary: Lucy and Caspian fell in love on the Dawn Treader but the age difference was too much so they went to Aslan for help. When Lucy returns she finds that Winter has come again and that she is in need of help to defeat it again.
1. Chapter 1

**The Chronicles of Narnia: The Known and the Unknown Returns**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot idea. **

**Pairing: Lucy and Caspian**

**Chapter Date: 2/18/14**

**Summary: Lucy and Caspian fell in love on the Dawn Treader but the age difference was too much so they went to Aslan for help. When Lucy returns she finds that Winter has come and that she is in need of help to defeat it again.**

* * *

Prologue

"I love you…but our age difference is too great. What could we possibly do to make this better? I know that everybody would look down on you and me-even if you are 1300 years older than me really." She glared at him for the use of her sister's old joke. The man chuckled dryly not at all scared of her glare.

"Caspian don't even remind me of what my sister said to you after she kissed you. It is not a pleasant memory and I am glad that she has moved on from you. Because you are mine. I love you so much." Lucy said as she buried her face in his chest.

Caspian cursed himself for not remembering what Susan had said and he knew that he had caused his Lucy pain.

"I'm sorry love. I didn't even remember that she had said that if you remember right I was a little shocked." He felt her nod her head into his chest and felt her smile a tad. He imagined that she was remembering his face.

"Maybe we should talk to Aslan. He might be able to figure something out." Lucy said. She was smiling widely at the thought of her favorite lion and the possibly of him helping them make their love possible.

* * *

Later with Aslan

"Aslan, please. Is there anything you can do to help us?" Lucy asked the great lion.

Aslan studied them for a few moments but to Lucy and Caspian it felt as if it a million years. Finally the lion took a breath and nodded his head. He saw Lucy's face begin to break out in a smile and spoke quickly.

"But it comes with a price. One that Lucy will have to pay the most. You know that I can control the time between worlds. I will send Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace back but Lucy will be different. When she reaches the age that is more acceptable for here then she will be able to return but it will be fixed. Caspian will have a year here and Lucy will have said about of years in her own world before she returns."

Caspian and Lucy looked at each other talking with their eyes. Caspian was worried-he didn't want her to have to go through years of separation without him. Lucy was filled with hope though. She knew she could do it. And she would if it meant that she could spend the rest of her life with love.

"I'll do it. If Caspian will be 24 then I would like to be 22. I'm 16 now so that will be six years for me and one year for Caspian.

Caspian didn't like it. He would rather be looked down on then have his Lucy spend six years on her own. But when he looked into her eyes her saw that she was determined to do this and he knew that she was strongly will and there was no chance of him winning in an argument against her with only the fact that he didn't want her to be alone for six years.

He pulled her away from the lion and into his arms. He buried his head in her neck and softly whispered in her ear. "I don't like that you have to spend six years away from me in your time and trust me I won't like the year that passes for me. I almost don't want you to do it but I know there is no convincing you otherwise. You strong will is enough for me to see I will never change your mind. And it is one of the things that I love most about you. Just while you are going through these years know that I will never stop thinking about you and know that I love you very, very much." He felt tears began to gather in his eyes and let them fall into her hair. He also knew by the damp patch on his skin he was feeling that Lucy was crying into his chest. He wasn't sure if it was what he said or the fact that she wasn't going to see him for six years. It may have been both but he didn't say anything. He just held his beloved tight and let her cry even after he stopped.

When she pulled her face up to meet his she saw so much love shining in his eyes and knew that her eyes reflected the same thing. "I-I-I love you so m-m-much" she hiccupped through her tears. She knew that she couldn't come up with some as good as what he had said to follow-up what he said, so she just said the next best thing. The truth. She loved him so much it might have been bad for her health but what did she care. She knew that he would always take care of her.

He pulled her face up to his for a sweet kiss. One filled with love and passion and sorrow. It was the sweetest thing she had ever experienced in her life. The couple didn't pull back even when they heard Edmund's awkward cough. But then it began to get too much and they had to break away to get some air.

They walked back together over to Aslan. He beckoned Lucy towards him. She came to stand in front of him and the great lion took a mighty breath, then blew it on her. "When you reach 22 you will be transported back to Narnia. Something will be arranged so that you absence in England will have a reason. Though those who had been to Narnia will know the truth-yes your older siblings."

She nodded and gave the lion a hug. Then she ran back to Caspian Arms and gave him a tight hug. She pulled his face towards her and gave him one last kiss. Then ran off to the giant wave where her brother and cousin were waiting for her. The joined hands and with Lucy giving a longing glance at Caspian the disappeared into the wave.


	2. REAL Chapter 1

**Title: The Known and the Unknown Returns**

**Category: Narnia **

**Pairing: Lucy and Caspian**

**Chapter Date: 2-25-14**

* * *

Chapter 1

England; Day before Lucy's 22nd Birthday.

"So you are telling me that you are going to disappear back to Narnia tomorrow?" Peter asked shocked. It had been years since he had even toyed with the idea of going back to Narnia and when his younger siblings and cousin had returned Narnia turned into a land that was there but was not accessible. "Why?"

Lucy looked at Edmund helplessly. They had decided not to tell the others about Lucy's set return. At least not until she was going to go soon. Edmund swallowed

"There is something we didn't tell you two about our trip there." Edmund said introducing the topic slowly.

Susan looked at them confused.

Peter being the blunter one said, "What?"

Edmund looked at Lucy. She took a deep breath. She averted her eyes from her older siblings. She knew they were going to freak out and get all super protective.

"I-I-I fel-fell in love. When we were there. But there was a problem. Our age difference. Aslan agreed that would come back here for six years and that only a year would pass there-so that our ages could catch up with one another.

Before Susan or Peter could freak out Edmund cut in. "He is a good man and I gave my blessing along with Aslan."

Susan took a deep breath in. "OK. Who is he? And Edmund yourself said that yourself and Aslan gave your blessing but what of Caspian? We trust him and if he doesn't think that this man is good for Lucy then I don't know."

Edmund and Lucy looked at each other. They seemed to get very nervous at Susan's last question. They seemed to be talking with their eyes. Then Lucy began to look resigned and then nodded to Edmund.

"That's where it gets complicated." Edmund said slowly.

"Complicated how?" Peter asked with a bit of malice in his voice. He didn't like the idea of his baby sister in love.

"Lu?" Edmund said.

"I fell in love with…" She took a deep breath and stood up from the chair she was sitting in. "with Caspian."

When she looked up into her older siblings faces she saw disbelief and shock.

"Caspian?!" Susan said.

Peter just looked gobsmacked.

"Yes. I fell in love with Caspian. But we knew that the age difference was too much so we went to Aslan and he figured this out for us. We were willing to pay the price. The price of spending six years away from him for me. And the price of him knowing that I would have to spend six years away. When he only has to spend one. Our love is so deep that Aslan knew that we could handle the cost of eventually spending the rest of our lives together." She spoke with such conviction that Peter and Susan were unable to say anything. She didn't know if it was because there were shocked or because they just had nothing else to say after her speech.

"OK. If you truly feel that way then I trust your judgment. If you are in love with Caspian so much that you can spend six years away from him, not knowing what is going on for him in the time that you two were separated." Peter said. "But I don't like the idea of my little sister in love."

Lucy ran over to hug her older brother. She squeezed him so tightly around his neck that he began losing air but he didn't mind, she was going to disappear tomorrow and he wouldn't see her until the reach Aslan's Land.

Then Lucy remembered Susan. She pulled back from her hug with Peter to look at her sister. What she saw on her sister's face was shocking. She saw disbelief, betrayal, and hurt. Lucy was insanely confused and one look at Edmund and Peter told her that they were too.

"Susan?" Lucy asked.

"I can't believe you! You go and put on the charms and get Caspian to fall in love with you. He was mine first. We kissed first. We flirted first. We fell in love first. He is mine." Susan shouted.

Lucy felt tears come to her eyes. She backed up blindly into the wall and felt the sobs begin to come. She saw Edmund begin to go towards Susan but then Peter grabbed his shoulder. Peter nodded toward Lucy and then they both came over to her and held her for a couple of moments while she calmed herself down. When she had collected herself, she stood up tall and walked to her sister with a glare in her eyes.

"You know he told me about you two. You were being your annoying-flirt-with-every-man-possible self. And Caspian was just being a gentleman. He wasn't falling for you, he was being nice. And if you remember_ you _flirted with him. _You_ kissed him. And if you had even bothered to actually look at him after you kissed him you would have seen that he was shocked to no end. He didn't want to be kissed by you. He wanted to just be your friend. Not another one of you boy toys." Lucy said. "But when I went there. He wasn't just being a gentleman, we were falling in love. Ask Edmund or Eustace –even if he was a dragon for most of the trip. Everyone saw the love between us. The love between us was true. And it was amazing."

Susan looked shocked and looked very displeased. But when she looked to see her brothers glaring at her, she had the courtesy to not say anything. She settled for glaring at Lucy. Lucy turned to look at her. "Now if you excuse me I am going to spend the rest of the night with my brothers because I know that I will miss _them_. And that they actually trust my judgment and don't act like a spoiled brat. So I will see you, maybe. _If_ you ever gain the favor of Aslan again."

With that Lucy grabbed her brother's hands and pulled them out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

The Next Morning. England.

When everybody woke up that morning there seemed to be a mist over the eyes of the people who had not been to Narnia before. It was as if Lucy had been on a train ride coming home the night before but there had been an accident. The train had crashed and everybody on it had been lost. When the siblings had realized what it was they all had to go along with it. But Susan didn't seem to be acting and when Peter and Edmund cornered her she broke down in their arms. "I wasn't right last night I was so mean to her and I don't think that she will ever forgive me. And I might not see her again. I'm sorry."

Edmund and Peter felt their hearts break but all they could do was hold their sister and let her get it out.

* * *

In Narnia by the Lamp Post.

When Lucy woke up she felt something soft and wet behind her but she didn't register it right away. She looked up and saw the Lamp Post. She felt a smile of remembrance at this Lamp Post. It was where she first met Tumnus. It was where she first entered Narnia. It was where she accidentally left Narnia for the first time.

As she got up she thought about Caspian and how great it will be to see him again. But then she registered the cold. She was supposed to come back an exact year after she left and she was positive that it was summer when she left. She looked around. There was snow covering the ground. And a very cold chill in the air. She also felt an evil presence in the air. A presence that she had not felt in years. One that she felt when her siblings were defeating Jadis. And she didn't like that at all.

She knew that she had to get somewhere safe quickly. She thought of Caspian first nut knew that Jadis would go for the one in charge and knew that there was a possibility that he was frozen under Jadis's power.

Trufflehunter. He was the perfect person to go to and figure out what was going on in Narnia. She just hopped that she remembered the way and could get there without being spotted by the witch's scouts.

With that last thought she headed off to Trufflehuter's tree house.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Known and the Unknown Return**

**Chapter date: 3/2/14**

* * *

Chapter 2

Narnia; Almost to Trufflehuter's house

As Lucy ran through the woods she cursed herself for wearing such light clothing that night. She was freezing and she hoped that Truffle would have something she could wear. She had been lucky while she was running through the woods. She hadn't spotted by the Witch's goons. But she had caught a glimpse of them and it looked like Jadis has been using wolves again and probably a few rouge dwarfs.

Lucy came up upon a large tree that if you looked close enough you could tell it was a house. She breathed a sigh of relief. She had reached Truffle's. She could see a light flickering under the door. It was hard to see if you weren't looking but she had been. She crept quietly to the door and knocked. She heard something drop and then heard a voice shout.

"Who goes there?!" it was Truffle's voice. She smiled.

"Truffle, it's me. Lucy." She said almost in a whisper. She wasn't sure he heard her until she heard him rush to the door and pull it open. After the door was open she felt his eyes searching her face and when he saw it was truly her, he walked forward to give her a hug and she dropped to her knees and hugged him tightly.

"Come in. Come in dear girl. You must be freezing." She followed him in to his hut and saw that he had a fire going. She rushed to it-she was very cold. She heard Truffle laugh and then heard him coming closer. She turned her head to see him with a steaming mug of what looked to be hot chocolate. Her eyes widen as she saw him hand it to her. She mumbled a quick thanks before chugging half of it down in one go. They sat together in front of the fire until Truffle noticed she had keeled over into some pillows and fallen asleep. He smiled and went to get her a blanket. HE decided they would talk tomorrow he was sure she wanted to know what was going on.

* * *

The next morning.

Lucy woke up the next morning in front of the fire and heard the sounds of Truffle doing something in the kitchen. As she got up she grabbed the blanket that Truffle must have put over her last night and wrapped it around her. She was still in her light pj's from England. As she walked around the house she saw a large box by the table and was interested to know what was in it but held back. She didn't want to invade Truffle's space.

She heard Truffle get closer and turned to see what he was doing. He was bringing her breakfast. He set it down in her spot and put his own across from her. She sat and smiled at Truffle gratefully.

After a few minutes of quietly eating Truffle spoke.

"I know you. You want to know what's going and probably what's in this box." His voice had a knowing tone to it. She ducked her heard as she felt her face get hot. He laughed.

She looked up and nodded. "Yes, I do. I have guessed that Jadis is back, am I right?" He nodded. "She has been back for about 9 months. Aslan has not shown himself yet but none have lost hope. Almost all of the kingdom is in hiding, those who were still in the kingdom were frozen or put in the dungeon. Now about the box, it is yours." Lucy looked up shocked, her eyes wide with confusion. "Mine?"

"Yes. About 10 months ago when the rumors of Jadis began to float around, Caspian came to me with this. He had told every one of your impending return and once everyone began to realize that the rumors were not just that he came to me. He told me that when you did return that you would come here-thinking that everyone else was frozen. He gave me this box and told me where he and the other people from the castle were going. He told me that I was to bring you there." Truffle told her.

She looked down and picked up the box. It was a large and heavy box. As she pulled open the top she felt tears come to her eyes. On the top there was some clothes. They were some of her dresses from the Golden Age. There was two riding dresses and a pair of her skin-tight leather pants that she always wore when she was out. They went under her dresses for comfort and extra warmth. As she pulled her clothes away she saw a glint of something silver. There was her brother's torch, her brother's sword, her sister's bow and arrows, and her sister's horn. Then on top of it all was her cordial and dagger. She felt some of the tears escape her eyes.

She heard Truffle's voice. "Caspian also left his horse for you as well. I have taken good care of him. He roams and should be back soon. He will like to see you-you were always his favorite. Maybe even more than Caspian." She nodded. Then she looked up quickly.

"What are you thinking child?" Truffle's voice said. She smiled and then began to rummage in the box. After a moment she pulled out her sister's horn. She looked up and Truffle and saw he had wide eyes.

"Of course. It just might work. Aslan knows we need the help." Truffle's voice sounded sadden. He was sadden that the kingdom had not thought of it before.

Lucy took a deep breath, brought the horn to her lips, and blew.

* * *

England; With Peter, Edmund, Susan, And Eustace.

"So she's gone." Eustace said. He was sadden that he hadn't said a proper goodbye to Lucy but knew that she was happy with Caspian.

Edmund nodded. Eustace looked at Peter and Susan they both looked withdrawn. He made eye contact with Edmund and nodded to them. He came over to whisper to him.

"Peter doesn't like that his little sister is grown up and in love. And Susan was mean to her when we told them about Lucy and Caspian. She thinks Lucy will never forgive her."

Eustace nodded. Then they all sat in the room thinking of different thing but comforted by the other presence.

There was a strange cracking that broke the silence. Their heads all snapped to look at the object it came from at once. It was a wardrobe that sat in the room. The door had opened by its own. They all got up to go see. Eustace went forward and looked inside it. It was the wardrobe that was used for coats. He pushed them aside and what he saw made his mouth drop open in shock. He turned back to his cousins and smiled widely before walking into it and disappearing. He knew they would follow him. What he saw was a group of men surrounded around a table that seemed to be made of stone. He felt another presence come to stand next to him and turned to see Edmund with his mouth agape. Next was Susan and then Peter both coming to a stop next to him.

They all looked at each other with undisclosed awe in their eyes. Then the silence that surrounded the four was broken as Susan began to sob in joy. Then Peter began to laugh followed closely by Edmund and then Eustace. Their noise had gathered the attention of the men around the table. They all turned quickly and had their swords pointed at them in a matter of a minute. The men stared at them, obviously confused greatly.

Then one of the men who looked as if he hadn't slept in a week began to look closer and then recognized them.

He gasped. "Peter? Edmund? Susan? Eustace?" Edmund and Eustace then recognized him as Caspian. They rushed to hug him with a shout of his name.

"Caspian!" All three men grabbed each other into a large bear hug. Then Susan and Peter broke out of their shock and went to join the hug. After the large bear hug was over. Caspian went to hug each of them separately. When he got to Susan she broke down in his arms and began to sob. Caspian confused began to rub her back and looked at the men confused. Until Susan began to speak into his chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how bad I was acting when I was here last. I see now that you were just being nice. I'm sorry." Understanding flashed in Caspian eyes and he smiled. "It's alright Susan."

After she had calmed down Caspian introduced all the men to them. There was Drinian and the rest of the seven lord. Trumpkin was also there.

"Did you call us this time?" Edmund said.

Caspian looked confused and said, "No. I don't even have Susan's Horn."

"Then why are we here?" Peter asked.

"Now that one I can answer. But instead of telling you why don't I just show you." Caspian said his voice was filled with something that couldn't identify. But they all nodded and he beckoned them with him toward the door.

"Why are we at Aslan Howe?" Susan asked. Caspian looked back at her. "Two different questions yet the same answer." He said this sadly. By now they had reached the door and Caspian opened it for them to look outside.

When they looked out the three siblings felt sick to their stomach's. They looked back at Caspian. "Tell me that is not what I think it is?!" Edmund said-he looked about ready to faint right then and there. The one thing that had haunted him for so many years was out there and was probably laughing at the possibility of getting back at him.

Eustace was confused all he saw was snow but then the stories that he had been told came rushing back to him. One in particular. The one about the Snow Queen. The siblings first adventure to and in Narnia. Jadis. His cousin's worst enemy. He looked back at Caspian and his cousins just in time to see Caspian nod gently. This time Edmund really did faint right into Caspian's arms and Peter and Susan began to puke violently.

* * *

With Lucy and Trufflehunter.

As Lucy and Truffle raced through the forest they felt something turn on their tail and start chasing them. Lucy turned back and saw three wolves on their tail. Lucy hurried up Caspian's horse. They were almost to The Howe. Lucy knew they couldn't ride and fight the wolves at the same time. She had the Howe in sight now. She hopped that her plan had worked. She pulled out her sister's horn and blew a code that they had used in the Golden Age.

One. Two. Three.

* * *

Back with Caspian, Susan, Peter, Edmund, and Eustace.

They were circled around the Stone Table when they heard the sound of a certain horn being blown.

Susan, Peter, Edmund all stood up stock straight when they heard the horn being blown 3 times. It was Susan's Horn and it was being blown 3 times. It was a code that the siblings had come up with. It was an identification code. 3 short blows meant Lucy. 3 long blows meant Peter. 2 short blows meant Susan. 2 long blows meant Edmund. You only blew it if you were in trouble.

Edmund, Peter, and Susan all grabbed their weapons that Caspian had given them because their weapons were not there. He had explained to them where they were and why, they thought that it was good plan.

They grabbed them and ran out the door leaving behind two confused men to follow them.

When Caspian and Eustace reached the outside they saw each sibling fighting off one of the witch's wolves and a horse with a tired looking woman on it. Once each wolf was dead the siblings turned to the woman and smiled greatly.

"I'm so happy that that worked." The woman said. She slid off the horse and then helped a small creature off that had been sitting in front of her. The woman was wearing a riding dress and had a quiver full of arrows strapped to her back, a bow around her shoulders, a sword strapped to her waist and a small dagger and bottle strapped to her arm. She also had something silver in her belt.

The woman pulled the silver thing from her belt and tossed it to Edmund. She unstrapped the sword and handed it hilt up to Peter. Then took the bow and arrows from her back and gave them to Susan. Then all the three siblings moved at once and surrounded the women in a hug.

Caspian looked at Eustace to see if he was as confused as him but found him smiling widely. Eustace quickly went to join the hug. Once the hug was done Caspian spoke up.

"OK. I'm confused. What just happened?" he asked.

The woman looked at him with a smile on her face but he wasn't looking at her he was looking at her siblings and cousin. The three siblings and cousin all let out great laughs and had to hold their sides from laughing so hard.

Then the woman turned to look at the group of laughing people. And said loudly enough for Caspian to hear.

"Have I really changed that much in 6 years that Cas doesn't recognize me? That is really sad." She said with a laugh bubbling up in her throat. She grabbed the chuckling group and pulled them in behind her. Leaving a confused Caspian trying to figure out what she said.

They were half way to the Table before the heard Caspian get his 'AHA!' moment. He had shouted loud enough that the whole Howe heard it all. That was when they started running for the Table. They were going to make him search for her.

By the time that Caspian got to the table Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Eustace had left the room giving the couple some alone time to reunite.

Lucy was leaning across the table smiling slightly at the memories that surrounded the table and the room. She heard the door open and felt Caspian's eyes on her trying to memorize every inch of her. She laughed lightly and turned to face him. When they made eye contact is when they broke out of their stances and rushed to one another.

He opened his arms and she jumped into his arms locking her ankles around his waist and her arms around his neck where her hands dug into his hair. They stared into each other eyes before Lucy whispered his name and put her forehead against hers. He whispered hers and then attacked her lips with his in a loving kiss. He walked with her until he felt the table steps hit his knees. He blindly walked up the steps and turned to sit on the table with Lucy straddling his lap.

Lucy felt that they were sitting on the table and pushed Caspian to lay on his back with her laying on him. He wrapped his arms around her then turned her so that she was underneath him with her back on the table and his body curved around hers. For the next hour the couple did nothing but kiss deeply. Then for the rest of the day they sat together and talked about nothing and everything. She told him what she did in the 6 years she was away from him and he told her how much he missed her and whispered sweet nothings in her ears. The rest of the people in the Howe smartly stayed away from the Table Room.

* * *

**Hoped you like it. It was the longest chapter yet. Please Review it will make me very happy. Sorry about the bit of a wait but I will try to update sooner next time. I'm just a little lazy. Again please REVIEW!**


End file.
